Salomere Ja'Fell
Personality Salomere is an easygoing succubus of the Dynarith line. Whatever her clan's position on Beings may have been, Salomere was born to a Being mother and spent most of her own life among them. This left her with an empathy towards the race which pure-bred 'Cubi who spent their whole lives among other members of their own race may find difficult to understand. Following the loss of some of her children when their village was raided by Rhu'Hahn Clan members, she became a fiercely protective mother and took the later death of her son, Dorcan Ja'Fell as a personal failure. This aside, she readily accepted her new clan's creed that killing others was acceptable only in self-defence. History Salomere was born to the Dynarith clan, child of an incubus father and a Being mother. Born after the fall of the clan, the damage had already been done and her father, himself unable to perform advanced shapeshifting, was not in a position to give her a good grounding in the use of her powers. Knowing only some simple magic and how to conceal her wings, she eventually set off into the outside world, vowing that if ever she had a 'Cubi child, she would ensure that they got a better start than she had. She was, however a very bright youth and this, together with her natural talent for making the best of a given situation saw her live well enough until she met her husband, the incubus Neremath Ja'Fell. The first year or so of their marriage was a little shaky as each of them was convinced the other was a Being and both of them were afraid of spooking their partner or losing them entirely if the truth became known. Once this hurdle was passed, they settled down and had a number of children, all of whom were sent to SAIA to ensure they had a proper education. Her choice of husband did bring with it the complication that she was adopted into his clan and thus the intrigue and paranoia associated with the Ja'Fell group. Appears In *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn Trivia *Salomere's clan mark is on her left foot, so she will always wear socks or stockings whenever remotely possible. *She has a fondness for blue clothing. *Salomere is really, really good at illusion magic and photonic projection *Her husband's love for motorcycles has rubbed off onto her as well, though she is nowhere near as passionate about them as he is. *Occasionally they will go touring together and they may occasionally drop their disguise when it is safe to do so. Author's note Salomere was very, very nearly killed off before she was even introduced, as a ham-fisted attempt at making her husband's life more miserable. This ended up with a spectacularly miserable chapter, so it was revised to make her a fugitive. Salomere herself did not appear for a few more chapters but quickly became a rather likeable character. Category:cubi Category:DMFA Fan Characters